


【哈利波特AU】超人回来了（一~二）

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [32]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	1. Chapter 1

#注：《超人回来了》是一个韩国综艺，主题是爸爸带娃。婷上过，和文熙俊的女儿jamjam一起玩和吃饭了。

[字幕：事前采访]

[图像：权顺荣和崔胜澈坐在椅子上，两个人花了一点时间才找到镜头。权顺荣有点紧张地笑了，崔胜澈觉得很尴尬，因而笑着打了一下权顺荣。]

崔胜澈：大家好。我是崔胜澈，在魁地奇国家队的指导。

[字幕：冠军的威严——世界杯的英雄，传说的队长！]

权顺荣：大家好。我是权顺荣，现在在霍格沃茨做老师。

[字幕：天才找球手 魁地奇场上的老虎 火一样的权Hoshi]

[图像：多年前两个人在同一个队参加比赛的画面。]

崔胜澈：啊，这是多久以前的事情了。

权顺荣：好尴尬呀。（揉揉鼻子）

PD：请问为什么来参加《超人回来了》呢？

崔胜澈：因为收到了节目组的邀请。

[音频：staff们的笑声。]

权顺荣：（小声）哥说的是什么话呀！

崔胜澈：怎么了！我已经很久不上节目了。

权顺荣：（并不理会）这哥没有个人行程的。请把这一段剪掉重新来吧。

PD：请问为什么来参加《超人回来了》呢？

权顺荣：噢，因为最近第一个巫师的放送局成立了！祝贺！（鼓掌）

崔胜澈：我们收到了节目组的邀请，觉得是很有意义的节目，想要带着孩子来参加。

PD：可以介绍一下孩子吗？

崔胜澈：嗯，女儿叫崔智慧，今年7岁了。非常漂亮。（爸爸傻笑）

权顺荣：诶，哥真是女儿傻瓜。

崔胜澈：你不也是一样。

权顺荣：（同样的傻笑）小女儿叫敏英，不到两岁。

PD：这次想要带孩子做些什么呢？

崔胜澈：因为平时忙着在球队工作，所以和女儿有一点生疏了。想在她上霍格沃茨之前和她变亲。

权顺荣：女儿平时和圆佑——啊不，麻烦把这一段重新来吧。

崔胜澈：为什么？

权顺荣：魔法部有保密协议啊。

权顺荣：（正色）敏英平时和我爱人——啊好别扭——更亲一点，我都有点小嫉妒了。这次是不是能让她多亲近我一些呢？

PD：爱人是怎么看待来参加节目这件事呢？

崔胜澈：（模仿尹净汉疲惫的语气，作有气无力状）唉咕，真是不让人放心啊。（自己尴尬地笑了）

权顺荣：（咳嗽两声，调低嗓音）缺钱了吗？

[音频：staff们的笑声。]

PD：可以出于饭心问权顺荣先生一个问题吗？

崔胜澈：（眼睛睁得大大）噢，PDnim看起来很年轻呢。居然是顺荣的粉丝吗？

PD：很小的时候就在为Hoshi应援了。家里有很多同款球衣收藏呢。当年24岁就退役了，在魁地奇选手里面是非常年轻的。当时世界杯在即，天才选手没有参加，大家都非常遗憾，可以说整个巫师届都堂皇了。为什么选择那个时候退役呢？

权顺荣：哎，没有这么夸张啦。第一个考虑是身体，学生时期肩膀上就有旧伤，成为职业选手之后变得越来越严重了。医生说如果再这样运动下去，很有可能造成不可挽回的后果。另一个考虑是家人，恋爱了很多年——啊，很不好意思，但是确实是这样——好不容易结婚了，两个人都很忙，这样聚少离多的生活实在是太辛苦了。想要更好地陪伴一下。内。

PD：真是很甜蜜的故事呢。

[切换场景]

[字幕：向着码头行进中！]

[图像：大巴车内。敏英坐在婴儿座椅里，智慧拿着小猫头鹰玩具在旁边逗得妹妹发出咯咯的笑声。权顺荣按着手机，崔胜澈半闭着眼睛。]

崔胜澈：（仍然闭着眼睛）呀，干什么呢。一上车就一直在发kkt。

权顺荣：圆佑（所有真名出现后期消音）很不放心呢。

崔胜澈：带孩子的主力不是你吗。

权顺荣：话是这么说，但是妹妹确实是他带得多呢。（电话响了）喂？

全圆佑：噢，顺荣呀。给敏英带苹果泥了吗？

权顺荣：带了带了。行李箱里装了很多。没上班吗？

全圆佑：会议还没开始呢。拍摄累吗？

权顺荣：（虚势）诶，我过去可是365天有360天要出现在直播里的人呢。习惯了习惯了。

全圆佑：（笑）真可爱。敏英干什么呢？

权顺荣：和智慧玩呢。现在快睡着了。

智慧：圆佑哥哥！（探出手臂去拿手机）

全圆佑：噢，智慧。和爸爸出来玩高兴吗？

智慧：（小大人模样）啊，崔胜澈不知道会不会捅娄子呢。圆佑哥哥为什么不来？

全圆佑：你爸爸是选手啊，选手。我上电视没有人看的。要好好照顾爸爸噢！

智慧：内~（放低声音）妹妹睡着了呢。哥哥88~（挂断）

崔胜澈：（对着镜头）这就是太久不回家的后果啊。和别家阿爸比亲阿爸还亲。

智慧：那是因为圆佑哥哥长得帅。

权顺荣：（来劲）崔胜澈or全圆佑？

智慧：全圆佑。

权顺荣：（更来劲）全圆佑or权顺荣？

智慧：全圆佑。

权顺荣：噢——全圆佑or权敏英？

智慧：当然是——妹妹啦。（甜蜜的姐姐微笑）

[切换场景]

[字幕：码头]

[图像：一行人匆匆登船，对着岸上挥手。]

[下集预告]

[图像：崔胜澈眼睛睁得很圆，站在门口拎着斧头看着节目组。敏英在权顺荣怀里哇哇大哭。智慧眼睛红红的，拉着权顺荣另一只手，抽噎着看着崔胜澈。]

崔胜澈：呀，孩子都饿得哭了，就非要这样吗？


	2. Chapter 2

[字幕：Day1结束！]

[图像：崔胜澈和权顺荣靠着墙坐在土地上，神色疲倦。权顺荣手里举着小猫头鹰玩具充当话筒。]

权顺荣：（苦笑）哥觉得今天过得怎么样？

崔胜澈：（更加凄惨的苦笑）智慧啊，阿爸对不起你。

[图像：智慧闭着眼睛靠在一摞被子上，敏英躺在她怀里抱着奶瓶吮吸。]

智慧：敏英呀，好吃吗？

敏英看着姐姐露出微笑。

智慧：在说好吃吗？真乖。姐姐会保护你的噢~好好吃吧，快点长大。

[切换场景]

[图像：权顺荣抱着敏英推开门，惊讶地发出哇的声音。智慧和崔胜澈不知道去了哪里。]

权顺荣：噢敏英呀，这里看起来还不错呢？

[图像：虽然是建在小岛上的房屋，但是非常整洁。]

权顺荣：得给你洗澡了呢。（低下头对着怀里的婴儿微笑）阿爸看看浴室在哪里。

[字幕：超级阿爸的熟练！]

[图像：权顺荣走进卫生间，发出了一声沉重的叹息。水泥地面光秃秃的，看不到热水器的踪影，只有几个大保温壶并肩而立。他伸出手拧开了水龙头，敏英探出小手去玩水，却立刻把手缩回来了。]

权顺荣：是冷水啊，凉吧~（看着女儿露出微笑，把女儿湿漉漉的小手在自己身上蹭干了）我倒是没什么，可不能拿这个给你洗澡。是冬天啊，冬天。胜澈哥怎么还不回来？姐姐的书包找到了吗？

敏英：没有！（声音模糊但是响亮，权顺荣也大吃一惊）

权顺荣：现在会说这么多话了呢。

[切换场景]

[图像：岸边站着一大一小一对身影，走走停停地向着镜头靠近。崔胜澈垂着头，智慧揉着眼睛，脸哭得红红的。]

崔胜澈：(对着镜头)不得了了。第一天就把智慧的书包弄丢了呢。（尴尬地笑）

智慧：我要告诉尹净汉！（依旧在哭，抽抽嗒嗒的）

[字幕：事情回到一个小时前。]

[图像：船上。崔胜澈抱着敏英在怀里喝奶粉，权顺荣躺在地上睡着了。智慧一个人翻着绘本。船猛地停了，崔胜澈一边叫权顺荣一边把敏英抱起来，一行人匆匆下船。智慧欲言又止，眼神看着架子上的书包。]

智慧：（对着镜头）PDnim，或许还会回来吗？

PD露出了怜悯的表情，但是没有说话。

[图像：船开走了。]

智慧：（愣了两秒之后嚎啕大哭起来）阿爸！书包！

崔胜澈：（忙着帮权顺荣调整婴儿背带）什么？

[图像：崔胜澈蹲在地上，和女儿协商。智慧跺着脚大哭。]

崔胜澈：呀，不是说了明天船才来吗？

智慧：我要书包！

崔胜澈：没有了。

智慧：（正在蓄力，又要哭了）书包！

崔胜澈：说了没有了！

智慧：坏阿爸！我讨厌你！

[切换场景]

[图像：崔胜澈和智慧沿着山坡爬上来，两个人还在赌气。]

权顺荣：噢呀，这是没找到吗。哥，我们好像得自己烧水呢。（怀里的敏英发出啊啊声，似乎在表示不满）

[字幕：一波未平一波又起]

崔胜澈：喝的水也没有吗？

权顺荣：（为难）嗯。一会敏英要喝奶粉了。保温杯里的水不够。

智慧：（急关心）妹妹没有饭吗？

权顺荣：倒也不是……哥会烧火吗？

崔胜澈：没试过啊。啊，真是。（转向镜头）谁把我们扔到这里的？回去不会放过你的。记住了！

[字幕：TAT是国家队的许可啊队长nim]

[切换场景]

[图像：崔胜澈努力地劈着柴，权顺荣拿锅盖扇着火。智慧扒着门框看着他们，敏英躺在屋里睡着了。]

智慧：顺荣叔叔，做什么呢？

权顺荣：智慧呀，往屋里站一点。叔叔在烧水呢。水热了就可以给智慧洗澡了，怎么样。（可爱的微笑）

智慧：为什么不用魔法？

崔胜澈：（咧嘴微笑，扔下斧头看着镜头）把魔杖还给我们啊！

权顺荣：（转转手腕，准备徒手点火）魔杖被收走了呢。是节目的规则呀。

[图像：炉子里冒出一阵黑烟，大片的灰飘出来，吓得智慧藏进了屋里。权顺荣和崔胜澈都咳嗽起来。]

崔胜澈：智慧呀，饿吗？

智慧：（依然赌气，对着权顺荣说）肚子饿！

权顺荣：箱子里还有妹妹的包装辅食呢，吃一点怎么样？（放下锅盖拉着智慧的手进屋打开箱子，翻找出一些水果泥）

智慧：（撅嘴，但还是接过了权顺荣给拧开的吸了一口，立刻放下了）好奇怪。不喜欢。

权顺荣：是婴儿食品呢。（笑）智慧是大孩子了。

崔胜澈：（不知道什么时候进来了）呀，不吃给我。我也很饿。

智慧：（立刻把水果泥抢过来吮吸，瞪了一眼崔胜澈）是儿童食品呀！

崔胜澈：你是儿童吗？

[图像：两个人大眼瞪大眼。]

[音频：敏英睡醒了，大哭起来。权顺荣一手抱着她，一手接过崔胜澈帮忙拆开的第二包水果泥。敏英皱着眉头推开了。]

权顺荣：（叹气）本来是当零食吃的呢。还是得喝奶啊。

[图像：崔胜澈继续劈柴点火。]

[字幕：时间已经过去了两个小时。耐心逐渐流失。]

[图像：崔胜澈眼睛睁得很圆，站在门口拎着斧头看着节目组。敏英在权顺荣怀里哇哇大哭。智慧眼睛红红的，拉着权顺荣另一只手，抽噎着看着崔胜澈。]

崔胜澈：呀，孩子都饿得哭了，就非要这样吗？

权顺荣：给一壶热水怎么样？（撒娇）

智慧：（担心地去拉妹妹的小手）妹妹饿了，PDnim让她喝奶吧。

[图像：PD把魔杖递给了崔胜澈，点完火立刻收了回去。]

[切换场景]

[字幕：通话时间]

崔胜澈：净汉呀。

尹净汉：噢？智慧呢？

智慧：（挤过来）爸爸！崔胜澈弄丢了我的书包！

尹净汉：呀，你是怎么看孩子的！等着瞧。

崔胜澈：（露出了委屈的神情）我在劈柴啊！这边什么也没有。手都痛了。

[字幕：战争现场]

电话挂断了。

崔胜澈：智慧呀，一会让妹妹睡这间吧。离洗手间近一点，方便给她换尿布。

[字幕：不愧是队长！体贴的心]

智慧：（并不看崔胜澈，自顾自地玩着头绳）我要和妹妹睡。

崔胜澈：那我呢？

智慧：你自己睡。

崔胜澈：（撒娇）阿爸怕黑的！

智慧：你是儿童吗？我的书包也怕黑。

[字幕：温馨的另一家]

全圆佑：顺荣呀，吃的好吗？

权顺荣：（叹气，急切地告状）啊——连热水都没有。敏英饿得哭了。

全圆佑：哦吼。等着瞧哦，放送局。（急温柔）你吃饭了吗？

[字幕：令人瑟瑟发抖的神秘低音美男]

权顺荣：和胜澈哥煮了拉面。螺丝也掉进锅里了，但是哥捡起来了，说是铁分。

全圆佑：智慧也吃拉面吗？

权顺荣：嗯。总觉得不应该给这么小的孩子吃拉面呢。说起来，录节目没收魔杖违法吗？

全圆佑：（一愣）啊，不太清楚呢。不过你有没有魔杖真的有区别吗？（笑）

权顺荣：呀！（气得踢脚）民俊怎么样？

全圆佑：挺乖的，但是一直说想你呢。（停顿了一下，推门进屋的声音）现在睡着了。不问一问我吗？

权顺荣：噢，那你怎么样。

全圆佑：完全不想你。什么时候回来？

权顺荣：呀，别扭精！

[下集预告：英雄远征]

[图像：智慧闭着眼睛把小手伸向翕动着的鲍鱼，但是还没碰到就害怕地缩了回去。]

崔胜澈：智慧呀，不拿这个怎么行？妹妹在说饿呢。


End file.
